


Caged

by NoShameInMyKinks (Neville_The_Devil)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Peter Hale, Butt Plugs, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Dom Chris Argent, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Sub Peter Hale, Top Chris Argent, Whips, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_The_Devil/pseuds/NoShameInMyKinks
Summary: Chris had so much planned for his Pet. Cage him, Fuck him, Plug him.OrChris is going away for two weeks on business and Peter will be caged during the whole of it, unable to come.(Can be read as stand alone)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Presentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451532) by [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad). 



> This chapter is before Chris goes on his business trip.

Hearing the apartment door open, Peter got up from the large four poster metal framed bed to greet his partner. Chris, home form a long hard Friday at work, looked up and smiled at Peter.

“Hello, pet. How’s your day been?” Chris asked, cupping the shorter man's stubbled face with his palms.

“It’s been good. I prepared myself for you, like you asked for me to do, sir.” He told the ex-hunter confidently, with a smirk. Biting his lip, Peter was reminded how half an hour ago he had been opening himself up in the shower, groaning and growling as three of his fingers pressed on his prostate.

“Good. Did you also put in the plug, like I asked?” Chris had also demanded Peter use the biggest, heaviest and thickest plug they owned, and it had been a stretch for it to fit. Every time the ‘were moved a spark of pleasure would shoot up his spine.

“Yes, Sir.” Chris eyes ghosted down toward the wolf’s lower region, imagining the plug nestled in the plump ass of his love. Perfection.

“I have some news, next week I’m going to be going abroad for work, so I won’t be here to… satisfy your greedy hole.” Chris, already leaning into the wolfs body, gripped his hair, lips so close to the other man’s cheek. Peter could feel the warm breath of his Dom on his, heating cheek.

The ‘wolf whimpered, “How long, sir? Y-you know how much I need you to fill me.”

“Two weeks, baby.” The wolf whimpered even harder, imagining being without his loves beautiful cock for so long.

“I thought it would be a good idea, to spend this weekend, preparing you for being away from me for so long, yes?” All Peter could do was nod, compliantly, imagining this weekend.

However, this was not what his hunter wanted, “You didn’t answer my question, pet.”

“Yes.” the submissive ‘were replied.

His grip tightened, causing a pained noise from Peter. “Are you asking for a beating, slut. Reply correctly or there will be repercussions.” The wolf cheeks heat further in shame, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Better.” Chris, finally, released him from his firm grip. “I want you to strip and present yourself at the end of the bed, facing it. Stand shoulder width apart, hands behind your back, head down,” Chris commanded, then followed the ‘were as the advanced towards the bedroom. Smiling contently, as he watched his pet get into position, Chris went to their special chest which contained their special toys for time like this.

Hearing the rustle of toys, Peters eyes travelled from the floor towards his Sir. As if he could read his Subs mind, his Dom looked up and Peter immediately looked back at the floor. He felt Chris’ hard demanding gaze as he looked down, followed by his dick twitching at the scrutiny of his Sir. Chris got up form the chest, walked to stand behind his naked Sub.

“I’m going to tell you what were going to be doing this weekend, Pet. I want you to remember to use traffic lights if need be,” as Chris had his body pressed against his Sub, his long hard dick could be felt by Peter, making this cock harden, “this is probably going to be the most… extreme thing I’ve ever asked you to participate in and I want you to be sure you’re ok with it before we start so, any questions?”

“No, Sir. I’m ready.” Peter said, firmly, understanding this was probably going to be different than normal – possibly better. He was so ready for it.

“Good. Now, I’m going to use something on you that you’re going to not like, but you’re going to have to get used to it. I don’t want to hear any complaining, or I will have to punish you.” Chris held up in front of Peter a metal cock cage. The ‘weres eyes widened in fear. He remembered the one other time Chris had used it on him, Peter had been ordered to wear it to work and it had been a torturous 8 hours of being constantly horny and unable to get hard.

“No… p-please, I-I” Peter knew it was inevitable, his cock hardened, body betraying him. He also knew that if his cock got any harder, it would take a harsh beating to make it deflate to fit into the small cock cage.

“You’re going to be wearing it this weekend while I Fuck you on every surface of this apartment. When. _Ever_. I. Want. And all you’re going to do is _Take_. What. _I_. Give. You.” Chris pulled back, walked around Peter, bent down and stared closely at the hard red cock protruding from his whimpering Pet.

“This won’t do. How will I ever fit it into the cage. Guess I’m just going to have to get out my cock whip.” The hunter smirked when his Pets cock twitched at his words.

Chris got up and retrieved a small whip form the trunk. Peter’s Dom ordered him to lay on the bed and after he complied, his Dom, keeping eye contact, proceeded to climb up his willing body then straddle him, just below his crotch so the hunter would have full access to his Sub’s cock.

Peter wined as the first harsh slap of the whip connected to the tip of his cock, plug jostling inside him.

As Chris predicted, it only took a few more to get his Subs cock to wilt form the stinging pain, despite still feeling the plug touch his prostate, the pain had one over the pleasure. He looked up, eyes meeting Peters, making sure his Sub was ok.

Leaning over, Chris placed his palm on his subs red cheek, cooing and whispering to sooth his sub, “You did so well, Pet. I’m going to put on your cage now and then I’ll take out your plug for you, baby.”

Peter replied, recovered from his whipping, with a simple, “Yes, Sir.” Chris retrieved the cage and succeeded in locking the limp cock into the cold metal cage.

“There you go, baby.”

The hunter climbed of his Sub, then spread the werewolf legs as wide as he could – a particularly beautiful picture his Subs body created - so he could see the plug hidden inside his lover’s ass. It was made from a shiny metal like the cage. The reason Peter loved it so much was that it was so heavy you could never, not for one second, forget it was inside you.

Chris, kneeled in between Peters legs, began to pull and twist the plug. Peter, panting at the stimulation, tried to close his legs but his Dom just held them open and threatened to tie his legs if he didn’t stoop moving. Peter, thoroughly told of, just laid down, taking what his Dom gave him.

Finally, Chris pulled hard enough to un-slot the plug form Peters wanton hole. The wolf just sighed in relief.

“Look at it,” the hunter said in awe, starting to finger the red puckered hole, “look how it just _clenches_ wanting to be filled. Its searching for a good dicking, isn’t Peter.”

Hole ready to be filled, Chris (still fully dresses unlike his Sub) pulled his, now rock hard cock into the ‘were, bottoming out on the first thrust. The wolf let out a guttural groan at being filled, and as the thrusts went from slow to powerful, he began to wine at not being able to get hard.

After a few last trusts, Chris plunged deep and comes inside his subs used stimulated hole, filling him with his scent. “Thank you, baby. This is going to be a very good weekend – for me, that is.” As Chris pulled out, he picked back up the plug and – to Peters dismay – pushed the plug back inside his subs loose hole.

Peter, realising the entire weekend he probably won’t be able to come, sobs in a mix of emotions. Grateful for pleasing his Sir, but overstimulated from being filled again by the plug and sadly without the release he desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is when Chris come home...  
> Comments are appreciated as this was my first time writing something like this and constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Edited (November 2020): Not 100% if I’ll ever get to writing the next part but maybe one day :)


End file.
